The Vanity
by Luchia SilverStone
Summary: Everyone's happy.Syaoran and Meiling are staying in Japan and he and Sakura are going out.No chaos of the cards.Wrong!The Vanity's here,and it makes people totally obsessed about themselves.What happens when some pretty important people fall prey? R&R!
1. A New Card?

Well, I don't know how I came up with the story, but here it is. This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I enjoyed the anime and I thought the outfits are cute! I haven't watched it in a long time so some details may be incorrect. If so, please tell me by reviewing! Or you can just review cause you like my story! You don't even have to like the story! Just review! Please review! I love reviews!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Stupid alarm clock," muttered Sakura as she turned it off.

Life had been pretty normal nowadays with the cards all sealed up. Syaoran and Meiling both stayed in Tokyo, thankfully, after an hour long argument with their parents. It would have been shorter but crocodile tears don't really work on strict families.

Sakura slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower. She slowly got dressed and then knocked loudly on the drawer which was currently Kero's home.

"Just... five... more... minutes..." mumbled a sleepy Kero.

"You have to wake up now! If I have to wake up so do you!" yelled Sakura, obviously in a grumpy mood.

"Yeesh,_** somebody **_woke up on the _**wrong**_ side of the bed," muttered Kero as he got out of the drawer.

"What was that?!" snapped Sakura.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Kero as he made his way to the game console.

"You're so annoying!" yelled Sakura as she stormed off downstairs and a few seconds later a big crash could be heard.

"STUPIED STEPS!" could loudly be heard by Kero who was on the second floor.

_"Somethings a bit weird today," _thought Kero.

"Eh, must be nothing,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakura, what's up with you today?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing's wrong with me so just leave me alone!" answered Sakura loudly as she slammed her locker loudly.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" he whispered to Tomoyo.

"I guess we all have our days," answered Tomoyo as she walked off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm home," said Sakura in a very plain tone as she kicked off her shoes and went upstairs.

"Hey Sakura! What's up!?" asked Kero in a very playful and cheery tone. He had just beat the hardest level.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good,"

"I could tell by this morning, mumbled Kero.

Sakura didn't pay any attention. She just walked up to her bed and layed down without even changing out of her school clothes.

_**"Today on **__**AfterNoon News**__**, a shocking story. Teenage girls have a weird habitual sickness of being lazy, and not going to school. It's normal and it shakes off after a few days for most kids, but this condition leaves them staring at a mirror all day long. Nothing but sitting by a mirror and gazing blankly at a mirror. They don't bother to eat, sleep, go to school, or even just plain go to the mall and spend Daddy's credit card. The symptoms start out as being very cranky and tired all of a sudden. Then after a few days they start to not care at all about what's happening in the rest of the world. More information on this news will come soon. Now, David, how's the weathe-"**_

Kero paid attention to the news broadcast.

_"Could it be? But the only way is for her to get caught up in her own world. Well, she has been kind of self-absorbed lately. Only thinking about Syaoran. If she did get caught onto the card, we wouldn't be able to seal it up. There's no cure until she seals it up and she's worthless while under the card." _thought Kero as his eyes wondered onto Sakura. The only reply he got was a thud onto the ground.

"Ouch," came a small voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Do you think it's good? Huh? Huh? Please answer by reviewing! And if you don't think it's good, review on how to make it good. Thanks for reading! (unless you just scrolled down of course glares)


	2. The New Card

The reasons my chapter was so short was because it was the first chapter. To tell the truth, that's probably the longest first chapter I ever wrote. I usually make them short and simple so I can know from reviewers (if they do review) if the story is stupid or not. So, I promise my chapters will be longer! (unless I'm having writer's block or I'm too lazy. We all have our days...) Anyway, review some more please! Even criticize that my chapters are too short, spellings, whatever! That way I can learn what to fix!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Sakura! You're gonna be late so get your lazy butt down here!" yelled Toya as he ran up the stairs.

"Better, hide, hurry up and wake up!" said Kero.

"Just wait till I get there you lazy piece of-" started Toya.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Toya, nudging Sakura.

She was in bed, her face all red, her eyes cold. Barely breathing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, where's Sakura?" asked Meiling.

"I don't know, maybe she's sick or something," suggested Syaoran.

"Maybe she fell under the young illness curse or something," Tomoyo said with a serious look on her face.

Syaoran and Meiling looked at her with a worried look.

"I was kidding. Sakura's too strong to fall under a serious illness or something. You people can't even get when one person's being sarcastic or not,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A temperature of 101 F degrees. Wow." Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) said.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Toya.

"Just some rest will bring it down I guess. Nothing series." Fujitaka said as he exited and Toya followed him.

Kero came out of his hiding place in the drawer. He still didn't understand why he had to hide.

"Good thing it was just a cold. I thought you were affected by the Vanity!" said Kero.

"The Vanity?" mumbled Sakura.

"Yeah, the Vanity. If you pay any attention in class, you would know that Vanity means that you're obsessed over your appearance and achievements. Look it up in a dictionary!"

"Like I really care,"

"You should. Probably the reason you got a D on your spelling test. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the Vanity is responsible for the sickness going on around here. We've got to hurry up and catch that card!"

"Do I look like I'm in the condition to do that? And it was a C-" Sakura said weakly but still a bit mad about her spelling test grade.

"Maybe tomorrow,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" asked Syaroan.

"Oh, I was just a bit under the weather," replied Sakura.

"Oh, good, cause we thought you fell under the young illness curse," said Tomoyo.

"Don't you mean you?" said Meiling.

Tomoyo just shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Sakura as she dragged them to a corner.

"What is it?" asked Meiling.

"Well, the young illness curse, that is, well, Kero said it's probably the work of a Clow Card, the Vanity," explained Sakura.

"The Vanity? I never heard of it," said a puzzled Syaoran.

"Well, Vanity means that you're full of your looks, it could explain the part about how they're obsessing over their mirrors," explained Tomoyo.

"At least two of us pay attention in class instead of sending notes to each other,"

"We don't pass notes!" Sakura said, turning quite red.

"Right." Meiling said not believing her at all.

"Anyway, Kero said that it's nearly impossible to catch it, since you could catch it, if you have any idea what I'm saying. When you're trying to catch it, you just hope that you don't get affected by the card. Cause it's impossible to get unaffected unless you catch the card. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Syaoran.

"Good, cause it took me about 4 times to get it through my head,"

"Baka," said Meiling quietly.

"What was that?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Nothing,"

"It better be nothing,"

"It was,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"..."

There was silence. Nothing but silence. On top of a high clock tower, (i don't know why) there was a girl. The girl had long trailing hair silver hair that was at least double her height. With clouded grey eyes, she looked lost. She wore a a dress, with many layers. She carried a very beautiful hand mirror, a circled one, edged with gold. On it was a picture of a Japanese temple and a Sakura tree (cherry blossom tree) with the petals blowing in the wind.

"Sakura's," whispered the girl.

The girl walked, or rather floated since there was no ground beneath her anymore, and then came a gust of sakura petals and then appeared a mirror. A mirror, a small oval shaped mirror. The girl looked in it for a second or too and reached out for it. then, she broke it. Then, she broke it to mere pieces, causing them to fall down to the people below them, unaware that this was the reason for their "disease".

Then the girl quietly "floated" back to her clock tower, closed her eyes, and fell down, as how one would drop a doll after they were bored with it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you wish to return to Japan?" asked Suppie. (is that how you spell it?)

"Of course. It was my duty to make sure that it was not released and it was. Same with The Nothing. But no, I was reincarnated more lazier then Clow Reed himself," responded Eriol.

"Personally, I'm quite glad we're returning to Japan. Aren't you Suppie?" said Ruby Moon.

"Told you to stop calling me Suppie!" (I remember that fact. i don't remember if suppie got over it or not though,)

"But it's so cute!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

No it's not!"

"Stop it!" yelled Eriol who went through this every single day.

"Suppie, you will be called Suppie. Ruby Moon, you will stop giving out cute names. Happy?!"

"No." said Suppie.

"Not really," Ruby Moon replied.

"You are, and will be happy. Understand?"

"No, not-" started Ruby Moon.

"That was a rhetorical question!" (i think that's how you spell it)

"What's a rhetorical question?" having a very dumb blond moment (no offense, it's just you know...)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Is this long enough?


End file.
